leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kalos
|introduction= |professor=Professor Sycamore |starter= , , and |villain=Team Flare |league=Kalos League |location= (game) Lumiose City (anime) |pokelist=Kalos Pokédex |dex=yes |dexlist=Kalos Pokédex |generation= |games= |series= XY&Z |season=XY (17) Kalos Quest (18) XYZ (19) |manga=''An X-cuse to Come Out and Play'' }} Kalos (Japanese: カロス地方 Kalos-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is the setting of . The Kalos region is shaped like a five-pointed star, with one of its biggest cities being Lumiose City in the north-central part of the region. It features a vast network of rivers and waterways snaking through much of its landscape, cities and towns. North-east of Lumiose City lies a mountain range where more frigid temperatures exist, extending down into the plains below. Western Kalos features a vast ocean, where the shoreside city of Shalour City lies in the middle of a cove. Etymology and design concept Etymology According to Junichi Masuda, the name "Kalos" comes from the Greek word κάλλος, meaning beauty.Pokémon X and Pokémon Y: Honedge Revealed! (YouTube) Design concept Kalos is based on the northern half of .Pokémon X and Pokémon Y Developer Roundtable Recap (YouTube) History Dated history * 3,000 years prior to the events of Pokémon X and Y, the Kalos war occurred, the ultimate weapon was created underneath Geosenge Town, and AZ was given eternal life. * c. 800 years prior to the events of Pokémon X and Y, released / absorbed life energy throughout the Kalos region upon reaching the end of its life cycle. Afterward, it withdrew into hibernation deep within a forest /mountain range . * c. 300 years prior to the events of Pokémon X and Y, Parfum Palace was built. Contemporary history In contemporary history, / leaves his/her home in Vaniville Town, meeting Shauna and Serena/Calem, who invite them to join the pair for a meeting in Aquacorde Town. Calem, Serena, and Shauna receive their starter Pokémon from Tierno and a Pokédex from Trevor on behalf of Professor Sycamore. After delivering a letter to his/her from Professor Sycamore, they head on an adventure traveling across Kalos challenging Gyms in order to earn eight Badges to then challenge the . Over the course of their , they come into contact with Team Flare, an organization whose goal is to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money. They try to do this by stealing Fossils from Glittering Cave, siphoning electricity from the Kalos Power Plant, stealing the Poké Balls from the Poké Ball Factory in Laverre City, and attempting to agitate and capture an . Calem/Serena also encounters a mysterious giant called AZ on several occasions, initially on Kalos Route 13. After earning their seventh Badge from Olympia, Calem/Serena is contacted by Lysandre, a man introduced by Professor Sycamore, who reveals both himself as the leader of Team Flare, and his intention to use the "ultimate weapon" to eliminate all life in the world. Calem/Serena battle Lysandre, first in Lysandre Labs, and again in the Team Flare Secret HQ, before making their way down to the basement where they find / and battle them, before battling against Lysandre once more. Even though Lysandre is defeated, and Calem/Serena and their friends reason with him, he still fires the ultimate weapon. The blast the weapon omits destroys it and buries Lysandre and the HQ, ultimately disbanding Team Flare. Calem/Serena then heads to the Pokémon League where he/she defeats the Elite Four and Diantha, becoming of Kalos. Cities, routes, and other locations Kalos has sixteen cities and towns, and a Pokémon League. Like in Unova, the routes of Kalos start counting again from 1, likely to represent its geographical isolation from the previously introduced regions. There are 22 routes in total. In the , like Unova, Kalos was far enough away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to require travelling via airplane (as evidenced by how and Alexa arrived in the region, as well as how Ash and Serena left the region for Kanto and Hoenn, respectively.). Demographics The Kalos region has a total population of 868 including all the towns, cities, and areas. Cities and towns Landmarks Anime-exclusive locations Geography The geography of Kalos varies greatly within the region. The region is naturally bordered by a vast ocean to the west and northwest, and the eastern and southern borders are formed by mountain ranges. These borders give the region its signature star-like shape, as a large peninsula reaches out to the sea in the northwest, creating one point, and elsewhere the coastline, mountain ranges and rivers create the remaining four points. Kalos is made up of three distinct divisions, all with their own unique characteristics in both geography and Pokémon: Central Kalos, Coastal Kalos, and Mountain Kalos. The bustling Lumiose City is located near the point where all three divisions meet. Central Kalos is located in the centric and southern parts of the region. The area is dominated by large forested plains with multiple rivers crossing it, with very few changes in elevation. Several towns are surrounded by walls of some sort, and there are also many old castles and s. Many important human settlements and landmarks are located here, such as Vaniville Town, Santalune City, a portion of Lumiose City, and the Parfum Palace. Coastal Kalos is located by the vast sea in the western parts of Kalos. The mainly explored area is a strip between mountains and the sea. This area is dominated by rocky shores in the southwest and lush beaches and forests in the northwest. Most human settlements are located by the sea. The peninsula in the northwest is known for its stones. There are many important locations, such as the Reflection Cave, Geosenge Town, and Shalour City with its Tower of Mastery. Mountain Kalos is located in the eastern reaches of the region. The area is largely mountainous and the temperatures tend to be cooler than in the other parts, with some routes and settlements having snow covering them. To the north there is a marshy area that is said to be haunted. However, the settlements are plentiful, and there are some important landmarks, such as the Kalos Power Plant that is built on a harsh wasteland, the Poké Ball Factory in Laverre City, and the . Kiloude City is located outside the three divisions, and is only reachable by train from Lumiose City. The city is relatively isolated from the other parts of the region, being completely surrounded by mountains. Kalos League The Kalos League is the regional Pokémon League of the Kalos region. After obtaining the eight Badges of the region a Trainer may battle the Elite Four at the building. Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion |d= |league=Kalos}} |} Trivia * The English names of cities and towns in Kalos are derived from various ingredients used in fragrances. Likewise, the names in the European versions are derived from various terminologies related to art. * The adjectival form of Kalos is "Kalosian", as seen in Kiloude City's description. * Kalos is the only region in which: ** Gym Leaders hand out TMs containing moves from older generations in games that they are introduced in. ** All Gym Leaders and Elite Four members use teams consisting entirely of Pokémon of the type they use. ** Routes have alternate names. * Kalos is also the only core series region that does not have: ** A notable expert. ** Any numbered water routes. ** Any vending machines. ** Cities, towns, or landmarks with a human population on an island. * The Kalos region has the largest regional Pokédex. * Kalos appears in the fewest core series games of all regions, with only two: . See also * Pokémon X and Y In other languages References * * de:Kalos es:Kalos fr:Kalos it:Kalos ja:カロス地方 zh:卡洛斯地区